Star Wars Guns For Hire
by NickTheRajah
Summary: It's called Guns For Hire, it's a story about a young Jedi named Rikki who has survived order 66 and is living in a post Clone Wars galaxy(about 2 years since the end of the CW) and has lost the ability to use the force. It's a story about one learning of they're true destiny and is going to be dark and gritty, and show how the galaxy has changed so rapidly in such a short time.


The Clone Wars, what started as a battle on Geonosis led to the wildfire that spread across the galaxy. Surprisingly even the criminal underworld was afraid of the war.

Deep in Hutt Space, on the moon, Nar Shadda, a Republic outpost was built to keep watch for potential separatist attacks. There, the Jedi Council placed two Jedi at the outpost Jedi Knight Niko-Lai and his young padawan Oreb-Sol; along with the eilte clone company Wolf Fang.

"Master how much longer will we be stationed here? It's been almost three months, with no signs of any separatist attacks. I mean, why do we have to waste republic resources on this operation? These are filthy Hutts, they wouldn't do the same for us," Oreb asked his master.

"You fail to see the bigger picture my young padawan. The Hutts control this section of space right? So, by us working with them, the Republic gets exclusive access to use Hutt Space. Yes I know this isn't the most pleasant duty, but it's still ours. Look, how about we go hit the city and get ourselves and Wolf Fang something to eat, how about that?" Niko-Lai responded to his padawan.

"Ok, well that sounds pretty good actually, and I'm sorry about the complaining."

"It's alright Oreb, but tell me, what's on your mind? I've known you for quite sometime young one, and I'm fairly sure I can sense when something is bothering you."

"Well Master, it's just that I'm starting to miss my friends at the temple. Why did the council choose to advance me to the rank padawan?"

"You know it's against the code for Jedi to form attachments, even with other Jedi."

"Yes Master, I know."

"As for your advancement, that was the council's decision. They believed that your skill in combat proved to be far greater than any of your fellow acolytes. Being a zabrak helps too."

"Wait, why would me being a zabrak want the council to advance me?" Oreb asked. The thought of one of the reasons of why he was advanced was due to his race, never occurred to him.

"Well, zabraks are born warriors, you're naturally stronger and far tougher than most species. You should feel lucky, most people wish they were like you."

"Like me?"

"You know what I mean, sorry. Anyways, get your things ready, we'll leave for the city in five minutes. Just make sure you conceal your lightsaber alright? The last thing we need is for that to get stolen," Niko-Lai chuckled.

"Alright, I'll go wait by the speeders until you're ready."

"Master Niko-Lai, the supreme chancellor wishes to speak with immediately, it's regarding the current status of our mission," Captain Reaver told Niko as he was marching towards him.

"Maybe we'll finally get off this rock," Oreb said with a slight rude remark.

"Oreb, that's enough!" Niko said to Oreb with a stern tone.

"Anyways, He's on standby via holo in the command tent," Reaver finished. The captain was never one for relaxing, always being stern and acting professional. But that was the life of a soldier after all, they lived to serve the Republic. Unfortunately, they didn't know how well they served the chancellor. "The rest of Wolf Fang is waiting inside. Your padawan will have to wait outside though. The chancellor believes this information to be top secret."

"Wait, why doesn't the chancellor trust me? I'm a Jedi too," Oreb complained. This was the first time he couldn't attend a mission briefing. He was always allowed to listen in on updates for Niko from the council and the senate. Oreb felt a bit hurt by this. He didn't know why he was excluded, was it something he had done?

"I don't know Oreb. Just go wait by the speeders for me, this shouldn't take too long. Hey tell you what, after I finish speaking with the chancellor we can also get your horns and my lekku buffed. How about that?" Niko asked trying to please his padawan.

"Fine, I'll wait by the speeders. But no take backs on getting my horns buffed!" Oreb demanded jokingly. That made Niko chuckle, Oreb loved getting his horns buffed. It helped him forget about not being with his friends, and being on a strange new world.

While Oreb walked over to the speeders, Niko and Reaver walked to the tent. Once Oreb made it to the speeders he felt something very wrong, it was an extremely cold feeling; almost as if the essence of death was in the air. He turned around to ask his master if he felt the same thing, but as he turned his head, he saw something truly horrifying.

Blasters were firing off from inside the tent and Niko was doing his best to deflect them with his lightsaber. Oreb couldn't see who was firing the blasters because Niko was outside the tent and the blasts were coming from inside. Oreb froze in terror, this was his first moment in actual combat.

"Run Oreb! Get out of here!" Niko screamed while fighting off the blasts. Oreb couldn't move though, it was as if his body was frozen solid. As hard as Niko tried, the blaster fire was just too rapid. After being shot multiple times in the chest, the valiant knight finally fell. To make matters worse, Wolf Fang emerged from the tent with their blasters hot, revealing that they were the ones to kill Niko-Lai. Oreb was horrified to see that the soldiers he came to look up to and respect, betrayed and killed his master without mercy or remorse.

"Shoot the padawan!" Reaver yelled. That triggered Oreb to jump onto his speeder and go as fast as he could. With three clones in pursuit on their own speeder bikes, Oreb made haste to the nearest city to find refuge.

With tears in his eyes, Oreb was determined to survive.


End file.
